Lord of the Public Schools
by WhatDoYouDoWithAGeneral
Summary: We all know what would happen if you got lost on the Lord of the Flies Island, but what would happen if the characters got lost in your school?
1. Tooth Fairy

Lord of the Public Schools We all know what would happen if you got lost on the Lord of the Flies Island, but what would happen if the Lord of the Flies Characters got lost in your school?  
Chapter 1-

"Class, we are starting our unit on Lord of the Flies today, in the next three weeks I expect you to finish the book and have seen both of the movies."  
The teacher went on and on and didn't stop. Who wanted to read Lord of the Flies? Thought an unspecified main female character of this story. Either way, it was hard to say because half the class wasn't even awake to hear the teacher talking. "I found the book very intriguing and read the entier thing in one night." The next thing you know the books are being passed out and left on the desk. The chick, I mean girl, flippped through it. It was shorter than see expected, but had words that she didn't understand like efflorescence, gesticulate, and compel. Later that night see went online to look up the summery of Lord of the Flies so she wouldn't have to read it, that's what she did with every book assigned in class.  
She was too busy looking up SparkNotes to notice the book fell off her computer desk (wait, no one's had a computer desk sense 1998) on to the floor, where it lay open.  
She left it there, and got ready for bed and went to sleep. When she was asleep, the Tooth Fairy came to pay her younger brother a vist and accidently made a wrong turn into the girl's room. Not only that, but she hit her bottle of Fairy Dusk with her wand and it poured on to the open Lord of the Flies book. As you know, Fairy Dusk is magic and the magic made the Lord of the Flies come to life! 


	2. I'm Ralph

Chapter 2-I'm Ralph

Now that the book had come to life, it only took a matter of time before the magic had really began to kick in. Kind of like starting a car in the morning after it had rained. The girl took the book with her to school where the book lay at the bottom of her bag. Because she dragged her bag on the way home from the bus stop after school, there now was a huge hole at the bottom. The book fit though and fell on to the sidewalk. She didn't notice and kept walking. In class, the teacher brought a conch shell like in the book to show the students. He blew in to the shell like Ralph did in Lord of the Flies to call a meeting. The next thing you know, the school principal is at the door. As he walked in, he annouced,  
"Hi class! Don't you look like excitied students who love school?"

The class stared blankly at the principal.

"Well, uh students, we have eight new foreign exchange students from Great Britian. There names happen to be Ralph, Jack, Simon, Sam and Eric, Roger, Maurice, and one never did tell me his real name but they call him Piggy. Which is pretty funny because those happen to be the same names of the boys in Lord of the Flies, which I see you are reading. Well, you got to love irony! One of them, Ralph, will be in this english class, so make him feel welcomed." He walked out of the room while a boy with fair hair, Ralph, walked in. Ralph had no problem introducing him self to the class and seemed to have good leadership skills. Because none of the students had read the book yet, they didn't even know that the so called foreign exchange students were really the same boys from Lord of the Flies. Ralph sat next to the girl. "I'm Ralph."  
"Hi, are you the foreign exchange student?"

"Yes, I must have gotten rescued off that island."

"What?"

"Didn't you hear? I thought it would be all over the news. I was on an island with the other boys and I guess my fire sent a signal and we were rescued."

The girl was really confused now. She remebered seeing something about an island on the book summery and didn't the pricipal say the boy's names were the same as the ones in Lord of the Flies? The girl then asked,

"Do you remember getting rescued?"

"Not really at all, I don't even know how I got here. All I remember is going to sleep on night on the island and waking up outside this building. The next thing you know, I'm being rushed inside with the other boys on the island by a lady who says I talk in an accent and that we must be the foreign exchange students. Then, well, I'm here."

The girl thought for a moment. What if? She thought. It was all one big "what if?" question. What if this was set up by the teacher to we could know more about the characters? Could these boys be actors? What if they were narks? What if, no it was too crazy. She thought. The only logical exlamation was that the main characters had magically came out of the book. She looked inside her bag for the Lord of the Flies, but she couldn't find it any where. She saw the hole at the bottom of the bag, and many bad thoughts came in to her head. The bell rang and everyone was leaving.  
"Well, nice meeting you."

"Uh, you too, um Ralph. TTYL, I mean can I see you after school?"

"Well, sure. Why not?"

"Yeah, ok, see you then."

She had to find out more on this.


	3. Don't Call me What they Used to

Chapter 3-So Long as they Don't Call me What They Used to Call me at School

Previously in "Lord of the Public Schools"  
The characters from William Golding's "Lord of the Flies" have used the Tooth Fairy's Magic to come out of the book and in to some school. Our hero, the girl who has not yet been named, has met Ralph in her English class. How can she help him and the others if no one has read the book? Thanks for tuning in, same Fly Time, same Fly Channel.

As the girl was walking to her German class, she felt very very very very confused. That Ralph kid seemed very familiar. Did she meet him at a park when she was younger? Was he the brother of the girl from England that used to be on her soccer team when she was a kid? Wait, she didn't have a brother. She knew in the back of her mind it had to be the same Ralph from Lord of the Flies, she was just in denial. She ran her hand through the hole at the bottom of her bag, the book was no where.

Later in German, the principal made another stop. "Hello, I mean ah buongiorno!"  
The teacher gave him an annoyed look. "That's Italian" she said.

"Oh, sorry I mean habari!"

"That's Swahili!"

"Sorry! All I want to say is that we have new students from Great Britain. Their names are Ralph, Jack, Sam, Eric, Simon, Roger, Maurice, and Piggy."

One student, known for being sarcastic, spoke up. "Piggy?" he asked.

"Yes Piggy! He never told me his real name and as least it's not Doorknob or Moon-unit! Matter of the fact, he is waiting outside, so please be nice to him. I need someone to show him around."

He looked around the room until he saw the girl near the front.

He pointed at her. "I recognize you from last class and you were getting along with the other boy, what's his name, so can you please help Piggy today?"

The girl didn't want to be rude. "Well, ok."

"Piggy, oh Piggy!" The principal called. A short, I won't use this word in sake of being politically correct but it rhymes with cat, boy with glasses walked in coughing. He walked over to the girl.  
"You must be the helper."

"Um, yes." He was coughing on her.

"I have asthma."

"Ass-mar?" The girl remembered when in the third grade when many of the kids her age had gotten asthma, she was lucky and didn't.

"Yes, and I have been wearing specs since I was three."

"I don't know about you, but here we call them glasses." She didn't want to be rude, but she didn't want to see Piggy have another reason to be made fun of for.

"Ok, glasses. Have you met my friend Ralph yet?"

"Yes I have, by the way, why do they call you Piggy?"

"Well, I couldn't help it. When the principal of this school asked for our names that Jack Merridew told him I was Piggy. I couldn't change it after that."

The girl felt bad for making fun of Piggy now. Piggy continued.  
"I always though I don't care what they call me. So long as they don't call me what they used to call me at school."

"What is your real name?"

"My name is...."  
The bell rang and they were off to their next class.


	4. Why Should I be Jack? I'm Merridew

Chapter Four-Why Should I be Jack? I'm Merridew.

Previously in "Lord of the Public Schools"  
The girl has met Piggy. Nothing else really happened.

This was to weird. Ralph and Piggy. She had to get that book. She made a mad dash to the exit of the school and made sure the hall guard did not see. She saw where she dropped the book outside the door window. The opened the door, and sprinted to the sidewalk. Almost there! She thought, but just as she reached out her hand, she tripped. She looked around and saw a boy with red hair and freckles, not looking very happy. He was ugly without silliness. He got up and took off his shirt. He had a Crayola marker in his hand and scribbled over his face and chest. The girl, now even more confused, started to scream.  
"Hey, wait! What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm running away, I have to get back to that island."

"No, your shirt, you-you-you, and drawing on your self! Wait, what is going on?"

"It's the closest thing to dazzle paint I could find. I swiped it from a basket in one of the class rooms. Now are you going to help me or not?"

"But, but, why? And did you come from that island like Ralph too?"

"Ralph, he calls him self a leader! Him and that Piggy...."

The girl did not want to know any more about this strange boy. All she wanted to do was get the book and get back to class. She reached down and grabbed it, she flipped through it. But wait, it was blank! All the pages were blank! She did not know, but when the characters came out of the book, the story would be lost. That meant blank pages.

The boy was standing there, looking in to the street. "Well, are you going to help me or not?"

The girl was not listening, then it hit her. The characters really did come out of the book, she was right!

"Are you?"

She still didn't listen. She wanted to get back to class, she wanted nothing to do with these Lord of the Flies boys. She ran back to the door, but someone stopped her. She looked up, it was that hall guard always kicking her and other students out of the building everyday after school. "Well, this is new." He said as he looked at her and over to the boy with no shirt on. He walked over to the boy and grabbed him by the arm, pulling both him and the girl inside.

"You know the rules, no leaving early. And you! Put your shirt on! Now I believe you both deserve a two hour detention. No complaining."

As he was talking, the principal made another stop. He looked over at the hall guard who told him that the boy and the girl deserve a detention. The principal was shocked. He walked over to the boy.  
"Jack, I'm surprised with you. Didn't you say something about being Head Boy at your old school?"

"Jack. Kid's names. Why should I be Jack, I'm Merridew."

The girl gasped, this was the same Jack Merridew Piggy was talking about. Now she was stuck with him for two hours after school, she only had one class left for the day!

By the way, if you like my story, you might like this video I made.  
Go to Youtube, and search "Do You Like Waffles? Lord of the Flies."


End file.
